From Dusk Till Dawn
Category:Films | directed by = Robert Rodriguez | written by = Robert Kurtzman; Quentin Tarantino | produced by = Robert Rodriguez; Quentin Tarantino; Lawrence Bender; Gianni Nunnari; Meir Teper; Elizabeth Avellán; John Esposito; Paul Hellerman; Robert Kurtzman | music by = Graeme Revell | cinematography = Guillermo Navarro | edited by = Robert Rodriguez | distributed by = Dimension Films A Band Apart Miramax Films Echo Bridge Entertainment | release date(s) = January 19th, 1996 (US) May 31st, 1996 (UK) | mpaa rating = | running time = 108 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $18,000,000 IMDB; From Dusk Till Dawn (1996)) | gross revenue = $25,753,840 (US) $59,253,840 (Worldwide) Box Office Mojo; From Dusk Till Dawn (1996)) | preceded by = | followed by = From Dusk Till Dawn 2: Texas Blood Money }} From Dusk Till Dawn is an American action/horror film of the vampire subgenre. It is the first in a series of three films and is followed by the 1999 direct-to-video sequel From Dusk Till Dawn 2: Texas Blood Money. The movie was directed by Robert Rodriguez and written by Rodriguez and longtime collaborator Quentin Tarantino (who also stars in the film). It was produced by Dimension Films and Tarantino's production company A Band Apart and released theatrically in the United States on January 19th, 1996. The movie stars Tarantino and former ER star George Clooney as sibling bank robbers Richard and Seth Gecko. The other cast members include Harvey Keitel, Juliette Lewis, Ernest Liu, Cheech Marin, Danny Trejo and Salma Hayek. After Richie breaks his brother out of prison, they survive a shootout with Texas Rangers and escape. They kidnap the Fuller family which consists of lapsed preacher Jacob Fuller and his children Kate and Scott. They force the Fullers to drive them in their RV across the Mexican border where they eventually come upon a late night hot spot called the Titty Twister. As the Fullers begin to actually form a slight bond with their captors, things erupt into chaos as both they and the Geckos discover that they are in a cantina overrun with vampires. Plot Cast Appearances * Carlos - Seth and Ritchie's contact. * Chet Pussy - Vampire; Doorman. * Earl McGraw - Texas ranger. * Frost - Bar patron; Vietnam vet. * Gloria Hill - Seth and Ritchie's hostage. * Jacob Fuller - Main character; Former priest. * Kate Fuller - Supporting character; Teenage girl. * Kelly Houge - Newscaster. * Pete Bottoms - Liquor stre clerk * Razor Charlie - Bartender * Richard Gecko - Main character; Bank robber. * Satanico Pandemonium - Exotic dancer; Vampire. * Sex Machine - Bar patron with crotch-gun. * Scott Fuller - Supporting character; Asian child. * Seth Gecko - Main character; Bank robber. * Stanley Chase - FBI agent. * Mexico * Texas * Titty Twister * Holy water * Wooden stake * Snakes * Vampires * Federal Bureau of Investigation * Bartender * Bank robber * Biker * Musician * Sheriff * Burn victim * Decapitation * Disfigurement * Exploding bodies * Exploding heads * Gunshot victim * Head injury * Heart ripped out * Impalement * Severed limbs * Shot in the head * Slit throat * Stabbing * Throat injury * Female partial nudity * Obscene finger gesture * Profanity * Hotel Production * The tagline to this film is, "A terrifying evil has been unleashed. And five strangers are our only hope to stop it." * Production on From Dusk Till Dawn began on June 13th, 1995. Principal filming concluded on August 20th, 1995. * The movie was shot on location in Austin, Texas, Chihuahua, Mexico, Barstow, Lancaster and Los Angeles, California with some scenes being filmed in Redmond and Seattle, Washington. * From Dusk Till Dawn ranked in at number 1 in box office receipts for the weekend of January 19th, grossing $10,240,805, averaging $5,110 per theater. At it's widest release, From Dusk Till Dawn was screened in 2,007 movie theaters. * This film was remade by Robert Rodriguez in 2014 as the first season of the From Dusk Till Dawn television series on the El Rey Network. Home Video * From Dusk Till Dawn was released on home video in VHS and Laserdisc format by Gativideo and Dimension Films in 1996. It was released to DVD by Miramax Films on June 17th, 1998. It was re-released with new box cover art featuring Salma Hayek as part of Dimension's "Collector's Series" on October 3rd, 2000. Special features on the disc include outtakes, deleted scenes and alternate takes as well as the Hollywood Goes to Hell featurette and the Art of Making the Movie documentary with commentary by Robert Rodriguez and makeup artist Greg Nicotero. Amazon.com; From Dusk Till Dawn (1996); DVD re-issue * From Dusk Till Dawn was released on Blu-ray format by Echo Bridge Entertainment on May 3rd, 2011. The movie was included with From Dusk Till Dawn 2: Texas Blood Money as a special Miramax Films double-feature Blu-ray edition on May 15th, 2011. Amazon.com; From Dusk Till Dawn; Blu-rayAmazon.com; From Dusk Till Dawn/From Dusk Till Dawn 2: Texas Blood Money; Blu-ray Recommendations External Links * * From Dusk Till Dawn at Wikipedia * * * * References ---- Category:1990s/Films Category:1996/Films Category:January, 1996/Films Category:Dimension Films Category:A Band Apart Category:Miramax Films Category:Echo Bridge Entertainment Category:Theatrically released films Category:1st installments Category:F/Films